<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's gonna save me (call me baby, run her hands through my hair) by Sapph0sfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950957">She's gonna save me (call me baby, run her hands through my hair)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph0sfriend/pseuds/Sapph0sfriend'>Sapph0sfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Straight Ziglet Au, Zigletville au, bloke likes tame impale, indie boy bloke, sorry - Freeform, stroh, stroke, this is irony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph0sfriend/pseuds/Sapph0sfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS IRONY I DO NOT SUPPORT STRAIGHT ZIGLET OR ANY UNIRONIC WORKS ASSOCIATED WITH IT<br/>That being said<br/>Bloke's girlfriend Toh comes over to his house. They play some sweet tunes!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloke Fellow Guy Manson/Tempest "Toh" Ron Toe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's gonna save me (call me baby, run her hands through my hair)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloke Fellow Guy Manson sat heterosexually inside his bedroom. His bedroom has leavendar purple mood lighting from the LED lights he had on his ceiling and then put diffuser foil on to make the harsh lighting sodt. His walls are covered with band posters for Tame Impale and the beetles. And the smiths and wheezer. Except for the big blank space on his wall where he put his gutars he has three gitras one of them is electric but the other two are acousic he can play all the chords even B7add13 which is very hard to play. He pated his hair fluffily, and then went to see if toh his lovely darling girlfriend sugar pie was on her way to his house yet because he asked her to come over. <br/>Tohie 🥰🥰: I’m almost there!!!! *giggles*<br/>Bloke: yay can’t wait *grins at phone* <br/>Boy bloke Manson sure does love using apostrophes in text to show his actions.<br/>He sats doen on his dark blue bed, wearing his Mock Two-Piece Long-Sleeve Striped T-Shirt. He plays the first two chords of “Thr Less I know the Better,” his favorite wheezer song. He decides  to write a song for his girlfriend toh. He grinned fluffily. Just then, his mom call his name.<br/>“Bloooooke!!!” His morher pronounced. <br/>“Yeah mom???<br/>“There’s a girl here to see you. Her name is… Toe??”<br/>“Oh that’s Toh!!! I’ll be right doen!!!” Bloke runs past his doors of his eight siblings, Moke, Toke, Coke, Loke, Foke, Droke, Poke, and Blake. He goes to the door to greet his love.  <br/>Tempest “Toh” Ron Toe stand s in front of him weafhring a red Velvet Loop Button Plunge Crop Top and the High Waist Tartan Pleated Burgundy Tartan Pleated Polyester skirt. <br/>“Hi baby!!!!” She narrated, embraced him excitedly. He hugs herlovingly.<br/>“Hi Toh!!!!!!!” He gossips.<br/>She looks gourgeoise with her beautiful night black silky dark raven black bob of short black hair framing her beautiful face shaped face. Her beautiful holographic globes shine with care and warmth and hetwerosecuality. <br/>The two lovebirds proceeded upstairs to Bloke’s super cool room. <br/>“How are you doing, bae?” Toh blurts out, querying questioningly. <br/>“I’m doing absolutely top-hole!” Bloke emphasized. “How about you, Huggy Boo?”<br/>“Oh, well my day’s been kinda sucky. I tripped and fell in a puddle and then these two guys made fun of me and i got a bad grade on my math test, and-”<br/>“Okay,” Bloke chortles. “Now anyway, here’s a song I wrote for you.”<br/>He singed his song, singing <br/>“I love you so much<br/>Yes so very much<br/>You are the sun<br/>I love you more than anyone<br/>You are so cool<br/>Cooler than a pool<br/>I love you” He finished, fluffy as ever. <br/>“Oh bubba!” Toh hollers. The short beautiful female girl claps her beautiful hands. “That’s sucvh a beautiful song!!!”<br/>“Yes,” Bloke squeaked. “I based it off the songs by tame impale and wheezer.” <br/>“I love you so much,” Toh whispers!!!!! <br/>“I love you too, cuddle cakes!!!” Bloke kisses her lips wirth his lips. She is wearing Milani Blueberry Ludicrous Lip Gloss, and her lips are very clean. Bloke, or “Cishet guy,” as his friends call him, has never been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>